The Gift
by Tsukiaa
Summary: It was a lovely gift he gave her, Esther decided. Quite lovely. [EstherIon]


**Title:** The Gift

**Summary:** It was a lovely gift he gave her, Esther decided. Quite lovely.

**Characters:** Ion Fortuna and Esther Blanchett, Alessandro, and Abel.

**Pairing(s): **EstherIon

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer**-- Don't own Trinity Blood. No profit of money was gained in the making of this story, and none is gained post-uploading.

* * *

"Mm, is there any queenly duties for me today, Alessandro?" Esther sighed boredly on her throne, swishing her hands back and forth. "_Anything_?" 

Alessandro sighed, rubbing his head. "It seems today will be rather quiet." He murmured to her disappointingly.

She groaned. "Oh, how I wish I was an AX agent again. I'd kill to have another gun in my hands," she said dreamily. "... fighting side by side with the other fellow agents."

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but I don't think it would be very safe having to see the fate of Albion rushing out to slaughter the enemies." He chuckled. "Not a help at all."

Esther laughed along. "I know, I know. But it would be excellent to have something lively come along..."

What a coincidence. At the same moment Esther had spoken that, the room's door was knocked open, dust filling everywhere. "Whew... I'm so glad we came in time..." One voice huffed tiredly.

"In time for what?" The other voice hissed on the ground, coughing from the dirt surrounding the area. "We could've taken our time... while... on..." His ruby eyes tilted upwards, not tearing away from the sapphire ones above.

"Your Excellency; Father!" Esther exclaimed happily, helping Ion up; Alessandro with Abel. "It's been awhile!"

Abel grinned, Ion had a small smile on. "Yeah!" Abel agreed, "It has!" He ran up to Esther, giving her a large bear hug. "So, how's the little queen doing?" He teased, ruffling her ruby red hair.

"I'm fine," She said back, then turning her face to Ion. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Your Excellency?" She waved to the embarrassed boy.

"It... It has..." He fought to hide his blush away-- he had been practicing that since he left. "... Queen Esther." Ion rubbed the back of his head.

Esther smiled brightly. "It has!" She repeated.

Abel cut in, releasing his hold over Esther. "Sorry to interrupt, but we have something to show you!" He excitedly pulled out his bag. "We... when we... we went around..." He shuffled through whatever the bag contained. "... and... we... got something... for you... Aha!" He gladly pulled out two boxes. One little, and one medium sized one.

Either way, they were stunningly beautiful looking presents.

Abel completed what he was going to say. "We're sorry we weren't there to see your coronation, my Queen," Abel started, tugging Ion's hand along with him. "So we went around and bought you belated gifts!" A grin plastered on his face showed his excitement.

Esther smiled courteously. "Father, Your Excellency... you didn't have to..." It was too late; a gift was forcibly tossed into her hands, the smaller one into Ion's.

"I insist!"

"Well..." She spoke nervously, curious to what was inside the neatly wrapped boxes. "... I shouldn't..."

"Queen Esther?" Ion piped up, appearing from behind the truly excited Abel. "You should take a look inside. I think you might like them."

Esther nodded, slowly pulling on the ribbon.

"That's not how you open a present!" Abel huffed, grabbing the box away from her. "Like this!" He opened the present for her, revealing its contents.

"Oh... I love it!" Esther squealed in half-delight, holding the item up in the air. "I really... really... do!" She said to the smiling Abel, with an amused face on. "... Not to be rude... but... what is it?" She asked, eyebrows raised at the item before her. It was a red cloth, with blinking lights on it.

"... well," Abel sweat dropped, "I'm not entirely sure myself, but it does have some delightfully colorful lights everywhere!" He poked the cloth. "See?"

Alessandro laughed, saying, "I never knew Father Nightroad had a soft spot for bright things!" He joked. "So, was that why you're here?"

He nodded. "Yep!" He said. "But that's not all. I've been meaning to discuss things with you... relating to... you know." He whispered loudly, Alessandro nodding.

"Oh. About the Orden, am I right?" Alessandro spoke softly, and Abel nodded.

"Something like that. Let's go!" Abel hastily dragged the pope out the room, the pope hesitating. "Can't we talk here?"

Abel shook his head and pointed towards the door, with a peppy attitude. It scared Alessandro. A lot. "Aw, c'mon. Just because you're the pope, it does not mean that you've never had any physical exercise."

"... well..."

"No? Well now is the absolute _perfect _time! Better late than never!" Abel pointed out. "C'mon now, move those legs! It's a great day outside, why don't we use it to our advantage!" And the door was slammed shut.

It was awkward silence for Esther and Ion. Esther was thinking of all the things she could possible say to her friend, and Ion was the complete opposite. He really was too embarrassed to say anything, so he on the other hand was figuring out a way to escape-- he still had the gift to give her.

Ion scratched his head. "You know... I have a feeling that Father Nightroad wants me to see him..." He backed away from Esther. "... So... I'll come back, Queen Esther..." He inched past her, his hands clutching the tiny present as if it was his life.

"Your Excellency, why are you stepping away from me?"

"I'm... trying..." Ion's ears were burning red. "... to get... to the... door..." He mumbled, facing her, so that his hands with the present inside wouldn't be seen.

Esther completely ignored what he said. "Oh, weren't you supposed to give me a present? I'd be glad to know what it is!" She smiled joyously, one of her hands holding Abel's present in the air. "It must be as good as... as this!" She cheered.

Ion jumped, almost squeaking. "Err... present? What present?" He said nervously, forgetting to hide the present from her.

She eyed the present. "Oh, it's so small!" She said, grabbing the present away from him before he could manage to stash it away again.

"H- Hey!"

"I hope it isn't a bug, Your Excellency." Esther shook the box vigorously, pressing her ears to it. "You do know that I am terribly afraid of them, right?" She shook it again. "What is it?" She asked again.

"Well..." Ion gave up on hiding it. "... You should just open it, then. I hope you like it, Queen Esther."

"Esther." Esther said nonchalantly, ripping the wrappers off the box. "_Esther_." She repeated, glaring at him a little.

"Esther?" Ion repeated. "What do you mean... 'Esther', Queen Esther?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You know that the queen's rules are absolute, right?" She smiled gracefully, pulling out a ribbon that bounded the box. "Right, Your Excellency?"

"I guess... but I don't know what that has to do with..." Ion trailed off.

"I'd like you to call me by Esther again!" She ordered sweetly, finishing up unwrapping the box. "It doesn't feel right at all when _you_ call me Queen."

Ion thought about it, then approved whole-heartedly. "Well, okay then, Esther!" He grinned.

Esther beamed, finished with the wrappings. "Oh...!" She opened the box that was covered in wrappings. Her sapphire eyes widened in felicity. "This... is... ?!"

---

"So, then, Father Nightroad..." Alessandro cleared his throat contently. "There is no new report concerning the Orden?" He asked the bubbly priest again. "Nothing, nothing at all?"

"Yep!" Abel simpered widely. "Nothing!"

Alessandro twitched inwardly-- he didn't want to face Abel's Krusnik side. "... so ... why are you here?" He asked, a tinge annoyance surrounding his timid voice. "I've must get back to my duties now..."

"No! Shhh!" Abel said from behind the door. "Just listen! I know Count Fortuna would just love to give that gift to Her Majesty, Queen Esther by himself, don't you think?" He mused. "Just think, what will my Queen say?" He sighed dreamily.

"Oh." Alessandro put a finger to his lips. "Okay then." Just like that he allowed it. Still a bit of a pushover.

"I was _just _thinking about that." He muttered. "You think Count Fortuna likes the Queen? I've begun to notice that... before you left... to..." He looked at Abel surprised eyes. "What's wrong, Father?"

"Are you daft?! Not to be rude, but I think you need to open your eyes just a _tad_ bit more..." Abel said, utterly shocked. "You've clearly _got_ to be blind to not notice. Blind! Count Fortuna's in love with the queen!"

Alessandro could only listen to the man's rantings. "So you say..."

---

_It seemed like a good idea when I got it... _Ion thought nervously to himself, watching Esther's eyes widen. "S- So, Esther, what do you think?" He questioned, scratching his head.

"It's..." Esther started slowly, almost killing Ion in suspense. "... It's wonderful!" Her sapphire eyes glistened as she held up the necklace to her face. It was a large ruby, shaped like a star, with a tiny sapphire in the middle, chained on a long golden rope; it looked _very _expensive. "It's.. It's delightful! I don't know how to thank you, Your Excellency!"

Ion's face had a tinge of pink spreading throughout his pale face. "It's... It's okay!" He managed to muster out. "You don't have to thank me... It was nothing!"

Esther smiled. "Well, I'd still like to say thank you! I'm very happy." She faced Ion. "Would you be kind and help me put this on? I can't reach." She sighed, lifting the necklace behind her neck and showing it to him.

Esther seemed unfazed, while Ion turned in to a million _beautiful _shades of red. "S- Sure..." He walked up to her, grasping the golden chain in his hands.

He wrapped it around her neck, staring at it for quite a bit, almost forgetting that he was only _that _close just to link the necklace together. It wasn't his fault, she was just so kind... generous. And her eyes... they resembled sapphires exactly. Her figure to him... absolutely perfect.

"You're... You're beautiful." Esther heard him mutter almost inaudibly, after hearing the necklace clink together. She felt his breath near her ear.

"Do you really think I am, Your Excellency?" Esther's face was flustered. "I... I don't know what to say!"

Ion almost fell back in shock. _She... She wasn't supposed to hear that... Did she hear? _"I... I... what did you say?" He asked, _just _to make sure his suspicions were correct.

"You think I'm... I'm beautiful?" She questioned again. "Truly?"

He stared down into her eyes longingly. Ion hadn't noticed he was taller now, it had only been awhile. "Well..." He trailed off. "..."

_Dear God,_

_Dear Pope Alessandro,_

_Dear Grandma._

_Please... please forgive me for this. I am about to do something that might make you angry. I hope you won't engulf me in flames after this._

Ion slowly bent down to meet her lips with hers. Esther's eyes widened at his touch, but soon closed after awhile. "..."

"I'M SORRY, COUNT FORTUNA! BUT I MUST ESCAPE HIS WRATH!" Alessandro barged in, Ion and Esther almost pushing each other off themselves in complete and utter embarrassment. "I apologize!"

Abel strided in, whistling. "Whatever do you mean, Alessandro?" He said lazily. "I don't recall." Abel glanced at the two in the side, a suspicious look on his face. He had to assume something had happened-- they were both as red as Esther's hair. Flaming scarlet.

"Did something happen?" He asked, a sneaky grin on his face. "If so, I'm certain that I'd like to know, my Queen, Count Fortuna."

"Nothing happened." Ion retorted rudely, trying to calm himself down from what had happened a minute ago. "We were just talking."

Abel lifted his eyebrows. "Is this correct, my Queen?" He asked the other person. Just to be sure, you know?

Esther nodded as fast as a cheetah could run. "Yes, Father!" She piped. "Nothing but pure discussion! Pure discussion!" She repeated herself again and again. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Abel did not find that innocent. At all. He nudged Alessandro. "Oh my," He gasped. "How scandalous."

Alessandro laughed. "Whatever you say."

---

Awhile later, Esther found Ion by the fountains. It was already nightfall, so he could come out.

"Your Excellency! Your Excellency!" She shouted, waving her arms about. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_!" She gasped as she finally reached the boy. "I've come to thank you for the gift! I really, really liked it." She smiled graciously.

Ion turned red, recalling the afternoon, then shook it away. "Esther... You've already thanked me for the necklace... It's not a problem!" He smiled courteously back.

She shook her head, making Ion confused.

"I wasn't talking about the necklace."

-

-

-

-

**The End.**

* * *

I've gotta say this: I had fun writing this story, whether if it is bad or not. Please review! 

No more EstherIon for awhile. Unless I get some super inspiration.

**-Tsukia, twelve minutes ago. **


End file.
